The present invention relates to a front opening cigarette box having a container portion and a cover portion which articulates along a hinge line between opened and closed positions. A plural of cigarettes normally wrapped in a foil wrapping is received with the container portion such that the cigarettes lie flat therein, usually in several layers one above the other.
Front opening cigarette boxes are known in the prior art but their designs and constructions are intricate and cumbersome. The blanks from which they are fabricated have numerous fold and cut lines and they are unduly complicated. Moreover, in many instances the cigarettes in such boxes are difficult to remove particularly the lowermost layer of cigarettes in the box.